


You can never escape

by Grima_Buddies



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Comfort/Angst, Daaaaaamn, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Possesion, Post-War, Self-Harm, Suicide, WIP, double suicide, gay chrobin ftw, grim grim never dIEd, youre in for a good'un
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-11-16 00:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11242725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grima_Buddies/pseuds/Grima_Buddies
Summary: Naga told him that he would be free of Grima once he's dead. So why is he still hearing him in the back of his mind?Why hasn't he gone away?Why is it getting worse?Why isn't he free?Robin is struggling with Grima still torturing his mind constantly ans is slowly being dragged into the abyss of insanity. And the only thing keeping his head in this repairing world is the immediacy of his newfound lover.First Fire Emblem fic by both TuckØ and Draykø have fun





	1. Grima hasn't gone

Ever since the war ended and Chrom found Robin once again lying in a field, Robin still continued to have nightmares that were linked to Grima, despite his defeat. That is to be expected, as most of the Shepherds still suffer from nightmares of the past war from time to time.

However, Robin's case was quite different, as unlike his comrades' nightmares, his follow with the daunting voice of Grima, fresh in his mind as if he was still alive, never once defeated. This drives Robin mad to hear him even after Robin himself saw to Grima's death. He thought he could finally escape from the physical and mental pain Grima induced in Robin's head, but alas, he's still there, in his mind. Slowly pulling him into insanity.

And he's never leaving, Robin decides. Robin will never escape. He cannot escape the dragon's grip.

\--------------------§-------------------------

 

He woke to the sound of Grima's voice, fading from his mind. He was drenched in sweat and had goosebumps covering his entire body. This was normal. Robin sat up, rubbing his eyes. As he did so, the horribleness scenes of death and destruction left there by Grima in his dream slowly disappeared. He breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't know how many times he has to witness the same event; Grima going to attack Chrom, but Robin taking his own life to take Grima's. It wasn't that bad, he mused. Robin had seen worse. Grima had fabricated multiple nightmares, that may or may not have been real, where Robin had to watch Chrom being ripped apart by the jaws of Grima, or being stabbed by Robin's possessed self. He has also witnessed multiple dreams where he massacred his entire army, his whole...family.  
Robin got out of his bed and sighed again. Today was going to be a long day...


	2. Daytime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Grim Grim won't stfu even when it's daytime and the local bandits try to rob you like piss off go away.

Today Robin had planned to go into the streets of Ylisse to buy a bit of this and that for various purposes. The war was over, but some of the Shepherds had remained in Ylisse for a while after the war was won. They spent most of their patrols scaring off bandits and the like, and occasionally angry grimleal trying in vain to bring back Grima. Robin might have expected to see one of his friends down in town today, but instead he found himself with a bulky arm around his neck, pulling him into an alleyway. Robin saw a gang of bandits surrounding him as one put him into a headlock. 'They say you're the one who was meant to destroy the world, huh?' Said one bandit who Robin took to be the leader of the pack. He remained silent and refused to struggle against the arm holding him captive. Instead Robin used his penetrative brown eyes to stare the leader down coolly. 'Yeah, that's right, you think we don't know what you're planning, "high deliverer"? We know you were the Plegian king's son and we know you were the one that killed half our gang.' The leader gestures to his crew.' For that, we get our revenge!' He yells. The other hell with him and begin to snarl and sneer at Robin, who's contemplating that his future self must've been extra sadistic to this group. Robin tried to plan his way out of this situation when began to hear Grima in his mind. 

"GĮVË ÎÑ!" He hears Grima snarl in his mind, making his body freeze. "Yøû kńöw thêÿ åłł wãñt ÿõü dėâd! Åłł øf thęm!". Robin listened, quivering in fear. The gang leader thought Robin was scared of him and screeched, 'You better be scared, tactician! We are gonna make you pay!'. The bandits began to drag Robin deeper into the alleyway as Grima continued to list the names of all his friends that hate him, and want him dead. Robin kept thinking, no, hoping that it wasn't true, that they couldn't all hate him, could they? They don't all want him dead, do they? Robin was thrust to the ground and he heard the bandits chanting and yelling 'Kill him, kill him!' with sadistic smiles and sneers on. Robin ignored them, listening still to Grima, who started to laugh as the leader drew a dagger from his belt...

Robin's head was pounding and he was finding it difficult to think straight. The thing is: Robin had heard this all before. He's heard these taunts on a nightly basis that Robin means nothing to anyone anymore. And Robin sometimes gives into it and believes him. The sting of untreated cuts all over his arms reminds him everyday that Grima will not let go. That everyone hates him. That maybe dying is still yet the best option for everyone. But one thing stops Robin's death in its tracks: the mention of Chrom. Chrom was the reason why Robin still breathed. Chrom was the reason why Robin still fought. Chrom was the reason why Robin finally reacted when the bandit drew iron and kicked him in the balls. He did not want to kill anyone, yet he wanted to be done with the bandits enough so he could escape. He snatched the dagger out of the bandits hand and deftly smashed the hilt into his skull. Then he performed a thunder spell that did not require a tome that was enough to daze the rest of the group but not enough to kill them. Robin ran out of the alleyway and kept running in the streets until he found another alleyway where he slumped down and drowned in Grima's abusive words.

He slumped for hours, or what seemed like hours before Grima loosened his grip on his soul and he could think clearly again. He looked up from the ground and help his face. He felt tears, tears he didn't even know he had, and tears he didn't even know he was still shedding. Why? Why was he like this? Why couldn't Grima just go away? Robin stood up and without realising he punched the grimy alley wall. Severe pain ran up his arm and he heard an audible crack. He hissed in pain before inspecting his bloodied and clearly broken fist. He swore before deciding he should just go back to the castle where Chrom has offered him a place to stay. As he trudged his way there, cradling his broken hand, he swore he could hear something behind him. It sounded like.... massive, flapping wings? He turned around to see six glowing scarlet eyes looking back at him. He panicked and ran, even though Robin was aware he was probably hallucinating. He reached the front drawbridge of Ylisstol and ran over to the gate. He began pounding on the locked gate with his unbroken fist, yelling for someone to let him in. He could hear the wings getting closer and could hear Grima laughing. He turned around yet again with tears now streaming down his face as he saw Grimas immense jaws flying toward him. He vowed he would watch over his friends, even in death, as he braced himself. Grimas jaws snapped shut on him and Robin was encompassed in darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TuckØ: This is still wip I'll add more later cos Draykø is camping with no wifi. Also let us know of typos cos autocorrect is so annoying I'm not even kidding :P


	3. Chrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's the crazy and Chrom's the worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind all the tense changes but we can't be bothered to fix them rn

Chrom found Robin slumped at the gate of Ylisstol castle, out cold. This has happened a few times during the war; when Robin has overworked himself so much that he'll pass out anywhere. But now that the war was finished Chrom is surprised to see his tactician lying outside his gate. Chrom steps quietly over to the concussed tactician and picks him up gently when he notices his fist was a complete mess. Gods! What has Robin done to himself?! As Chrom carries his friend into the massive building, searching for Lissa's medical advice, he hears Robin whisper that he can never escape. Chrom has heard Robin say that a few times in his sleep before Grimas death, but he was once again surprised that Robin was still being troubled by it. Chrom passed it as post-war trauma just like the majority of the other Shepherds have (including himself), but something tells Chrom that's not the case...  
When Chrom fails to find his sister he carries Robin up to his own bedroom and gently places Robin on to the plush bed. Instead of going to that meeting with the nobles about rebuilding a certain area in Ylisse, Chrom decides he will sit right by Robins side until we awakes. So he sat on a chair and waited.

After about half a hour, Chrom decided he should better take a look at Robins fist. He got up from the chair and stood by Robins side. His hand was mostly covered by the sleeve of his massive cloak, so Chrom rolled it up out of the way slowly. He was met with a sight that horrified him. He saw rows and rows of red lines that were deep cuts that run all the way up to his elbow, more than one section was infected. And under that, scar after scar, some running horizontally and a few vertically, as if he had been hoarding these for years...  
Chrom drew back, at a loss of what to do. He needed to find his cleric sister. Immediately. Those cuts were not going to help Robins health, mentally OR physically. Chrom tried not to think about why they were there, even though he already thought he knew what they were for... He was about to leave to go find Lissa when he heard Robin muttering under his breath;  
'Do they really hate me? Do they really want me dead...?' Over and over, 'Chrom, Lucina, Frederick...do they all want me to disappear...?'.  
Chrom was stricken and terrified by these words. Why would his friend think such a thing? He was loved by many, almost everyone. He saved the world from Lucina's despairing future, for gods' sake! Chrom, terrified for his friend at that point, sprinted out of the room. He raced down corridor after corridor looking for his younger sibling, but yet again, the girl was nowhere to be found. 

'LISSA!!!' Chrom yells out in frustration. He waits impatiently for about 1 minute and then can't take it any longer and runs back to his room where Robin still lies. He hunts for a vial of disinfectant and when he finds it he rolls up his tacticians sleeve and applies the ointment onto the slashes on Robins arms and the grazes on his destroyed fist. It was the immediate sting of the disinfectant that woke Robin up, his eyes flying open and meeting with Chroms anxious ones. Robin is a bit disoriented and takes a few to realise where he was and what was going on. He looks down and sees Chrom is treating his cuts.  
'Chrom...' he whisperes softly,  
'Robin, why haven't you told me about this?' Chrom tries to whisper firmly, but he already feels his throat constricting against his words. He can see the pain in his friends eyes clear as day.  
'Because...you have...other things to worry about. You needn't worry...about me,' Robin gets out.  
'Robin w-' Chrom swallows, 'W- why? Why are you...'

'I can't escape from...him,'  
What?

'Ever since you found me again on that field...he's always...with me...' Robins words were soft, and soaked in pain.*  
'You mean, you're still hearing Grima?!' Chrom exclaims, 'You should've told me about this!'  
Chrom was hurt that Robin, of whom Chrom trusts and cares for with his life, hasn't told him that his mental weakness has come back to haunt him. When Robin doesn't respond, Chrom places the ointment on the beside table and pulls Robin into a hug, and he holds the brokenness tactician as if his arms were an adequate shield to protect Robin from the jaws of Grima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *extra points to anyone who gets the song reference |-/


	4. Kisses and cuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *self harm warning*  
> Robin stop trippin balls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chrom=emphriam
> 
> TuckØ: Robin doesn't deserve this he's too beautiful.

Robin embraced Chrom for about 20 minutes before Chrom let go. Robin managed to look into his eyes briefly before the room went dark.

'What? Chrom? Where are you?' Robin whispered, his voice hoarse from the yelling and screaming earlier.  
He got up and looked around for a candle for a while before noticing that the room looked rather strange. It was probably just the dark. As he located a torch that he lit with magic (couldn't he have just used magic alone...?), he observed the room. This wasn't Chroms room. He paced around looking for the door realising there was no door. The room was just a solid brick chamber. No windows, no doors.   
He called out to Chrom again, with only silence in return. He trailed his unbroken hand along the wall. Suddenly his foot stepped in something sticky and wet. He looked down to inspect what it was and his senses were met with the sight and smell of a large puddle of blood. As he made to step back from it in repulse he tripped over a large...something. As he puts the torch towards it for inspection he realised what it was: a body.   
And not just anyone's body...  
He promptly vomited as the identity of the blood stained corpse hits him like a ton of cursed bricks, anguished tears filling his eyes.  
Chrom!  
Why!  
As he wept, he notices Robins very own sword producing from the wound in his back. Backstabber....  
'Ÿøù dįd thīš!' Grimas voice taunted from somewhere in the room. He laughed in pure and cruel delight as Robin hugged Chroms dead body, crying and apologising profusely.   
He heard his name was being repeated over and over again.

'Røbįñ...'  
Røbiñ...  
Robiñ...  
Robin...?

Robin?! What's wrong?!

Robin was thrown back into the light again, snapped awake by the sounds of Chrom desperate yells of his name and the sharp pains on his hand.  
'Robin! Are you alright?!' Chrom asks anxiously. Robin touches his friends face in disbelief, then the spot where Robin supposedly stabbed him, which was clear of blood, and perfectly fine, thank you very much. Robin realised how much worse these hallucinations have been getting, and it scares him some. But right now all he cared about was that his commander is not dead.   
Chrom, on the other hand, is terrified. Is Robin going...mad? He roughly grips his friend's shoulders and says to his face, 'Are you okay?! Please, Answer me if you're okay!' Robin, instead of answering with words, responds by slumping forward into Chroms chest, discretely doing his best not to cry. Chrom pats Robin's head for a bit, trying to come up with something better to help Robin, but he knew too little of the situation to help him. He wanted to ask him, but Robin seemed in no state to answer questions. After a while, Chrom offered Robin maybe something comforting to drink just as Fredrick came in with Lissa one step ahead of him, tea in hand. Chrom, after ranting to his foolish sister about trying to find her while pouring everyone tea, sat down on a chair while he watched Lissa work her healer magic to fix Robin's hand.

'Healers aren't really capable of magic that can fix broken bones, so this cast will have to do.' Lissa pipes up as she finished wrapping the cast around his hand, making as durable as possible so Robin doesn't damage the hand further. She held back tears when she found the numerous marks on his arm and became very worried for her friends mental state, and how she can't do anything about it. She would've stayed longer if she hadn't been doing her uttermost not to burst into tears right there and then, so when she made sure that the cast was on and his hand was going to heal in due time, she and Fredrick took their leave. Now Chrom and Robin were alone together once more.

Chrom, seeing the look in his sisters eyes, thought that it might be a good idea to start getting answers. He began gently coaxing Robin into telling him what had just happened. Robin said that it was a Grima induced vision and that's it. No elaboration.  
That was until he saw the hurt in his friends eyes. Of course now he has to go into further detail. He explained with difficulty and sips of tea everything that happened in the dream. Everything except Chroms 'killer'. He just couldn't say it. Instead of pestering Robin with who the killer was, he climbed back into the bed and lied next to Robin, cuddlin him.  
Robin leant on Chroms shoulder and kept his eyes wide open. After the trip with Grima his mind seemed to calm down. They lie like that before Chrom voices his suspicions.   
'In the dream, it was you who killed me, wasn't it?' Really, he should've known that from the start. He remembers how Robin always has nightmares of killing loved ones. Robin nuzzled into Chroms and said nothing: he hates admitting it. Robin does not want to think about it. He tries to relax onto his friends arm but he does not want to fall asleep. He does not want to run back into the jaws of Grima and insanity. A kiss on the top of his hair snapped Robin out of his unpleasant thoughts as he startedley looked up at Chrom. He pulled Robin closer.  
'You know I trust you with my life, Robin. You have done everything you could to change the future and none of the Shepherd are dead, thanks to you. There's nothing I'd rather help, or be with, at this time than you...'

And with that, Chrom kisses his tactician on the lips, surprising Robin to no end.  
After a few moments, his fuzzy mind gives into it as he revels on this new sensation he has never felt before. The kiss seemed to draw the pain right out of his mind as if Chrom was transferring the pain that Robin had onto himself. Needling him in the back of his mind, he knows it's not proper to be making out with the exhalt when somewhere else in the castle, nobles are wondering where he is, but Robin was in no state to do otherwise as he pushes the thought aside and leans into the kiss. It was a blissful moment Robin hasn't felt in a long, long time, and he enjoyed every second of it, even thought he knew he shouldn't. When Chrom pulled away, a small part of him died. He looked at Chrom, and watched his cheeks go red.   
'I, um-' Chrom stammered as he tried to find words, 'uh, right, I'm sorry, I probably should've....' he trailed off, sitting up and scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

Robin watched the soft smirk of embarrassment immediately turn into disgust and hate as Grima once again sprung to life, invading his perception. Chrom shoved Robin away as Grima purrs in his mind.  
'Yöü šèë, Ròbïń! Hê dōèšń't wåñt ÿöú!"  
Dread pools in his stomach as he tried to reach for Chrom. Chrom jerks away, glaring at him as if he were a risen that just rampaged an entire villiage.  
'DISGUSTING!' Chrom yelled as pain fills every pore of Robins being. Robin sunk down, feeling as if he had taken a literal blow to the chest. Chrom and Grima were now yelling abusive words at him, as Grima cackled as he felt Robins mind spiralling down into the pits of despair...*

Chrom watched as he witnesses Robin screaming and profusely apologising, not unlike what he did before, perhaps this time Chrom picks up emotional hurt and even fear in his voice. This continued until Robin reached a pointed in his hallucination where he was killed, and Robin ultimately blacked out and fell headfirst off the bed. Chrom was startled to no end and was almost on the verge of tears when he thought that just a moment ago, they were sharing a beautiful moment together and now this. Chrom slides off the bed and does his best to rouse Robin. He does succeed after about ten minutes of begging, Robin shooting up with a gasp.

Robins eyes take a moment to focus on Chrom before he promptly shoves him away and tries to escape, Chrom being too surprised to stop him. Robin no longer saw disgust in Chroms face for that brief moment of eye contact. Just worry. And tears. But that doesn't stop Grima snarling at him in his mind as he tries to get up and run out the door to his own bedroom. There, he locks the door and immediately snatched up a dagger with his free hand and recklessly slashed at his maimed wrist, he revelling in the pain he deserved and listening to the fading taunts of schizophrenia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Draykø: Fuck me, that got dark quick 
> 
> TuckØ: Your fault
> 
> Draykø: I know XD
> 
> TuckØ: #blamedraykø
> 
> \------////--------/////------///////-
> 
>  
> 
> *TuckØ @ Draykø's paragraph  
> Oh  
> Man  
> I  
> Almost  
> Cried  
> How  
> Dare  
> You


	5. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nearly dying of blood loss Robin wakes up to another nightmare and then wakes up again to find Chrom being all sappy <3
> 
>  
> 
> Man am I good at summarising things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sappiness intensifies*

*** Robin was found in a critical state, lying in a pool of his own blood by Lissa later that evening. Already shaken by the previous encounter with Robin earlier that day she rushed him to the infirmary with tears streaming down her face. She investigated and treated the wounds and used magic to prevent further blood loss and infection. She was getting seriously scared for Robin at that point and she cried when the thought hit her that he might go the same way as her older sister Emmeryn... 

Chrom came in as soon as he was told of Robins whereabouts, and why Robin never answered when he banged on the door yelling his name. He sat with him for the entirety of the 3 days that Robin stayed in a coma, and then helped him when he was finally released as 'stable' ('stable' my arse, Chrom thought). He felt like he was the cause. He kept mulling over different scenarios in his head, not unlike his younger sister. What if he or Lissa didn't find him in time and he actually...... He couldn't bring himself to think about the last bit. Robin, dead....again? He couldn't take that emotional distraught and anguish a second time, especially piled up on top of what he felt about Robin already..... 

He found himself leaning against the door of Robins bedroom when he helped said person go back there for the first time in three days. Prior to that he had removed all sources of self harm from the room and now all his magical tomes resided in the library. Chrom listened through the door to the slow breathing of his sleeping friend. He couldn't stop worrying about his faithful tactician, and he didn't know what to do about his lov- his friend's situation. Grima seemed to have tortured Robins state of mind so much that even in death Grima can still manipulate Robin like a owner would a dog. If killing Grima once and for all didn't get Grima out of Robins mind completely, what will?! On top of that, his nightmares are now coming out into the daytime and it they just keep getting worse and worse until the point where Robin may as well find himself.... Tears well up in the Exhalt's eyes, but does not dare let anyone see them, not that there's anyone there per se. Chrom pictures the look on Lissas face when she saw Robins cuts and blood, and he guesses she is thinking simlar to him, that he might go the same way as- No. What was he thinking? Of course Chrom is going to do everything in his power to keep Robin's heart going and his will to live going too, because the rest of Ylisse needs him, the Shepherds need him..... Chrom needs him, no matter how much Grima says otherwise. The kiss he shared with Robin now surfaced to mind. Was that the reason Robin panicked? He wants to tell Robin how much he really needs him without freaking his tactician out, and the kiss may not have been the best approach...however, Robin did seem to like it.... Well, that was until Grima arrived once more.

§

Darkness. A flash of light. Darkness again. A brick wall. Darkness. Robin did not know how long he was floating in and out of consciousness, and he did not care. It wasn't as if anyone wanted him. He may as well have been dead, for all he cared. Besides, Grima hasn't bothered him yet and it was.... Peaceful. He wanted it to stay like that forever, but he knew better. He knew Grima was still lurking there, in the back of his mind, trying to dominate his vessel. With a pang at the thought, Robin realised that he had won this battle once, but he could not win it again. This is the one battle that even Robin, the 'legendary tactician' couldn't win. He had no strategy for it. No cards left to play... And with that, the minds of Robin and Grima merged once again, ending the peacefulness Robin longed for.

His blood red eyes flew open. His senses burned and so did his cheeks. His room pulsated red and purple as he watched his reflection morphing in the crude mirror from the other side of his chamber. 6 great, feathered wings sprouted from his back, and he keeled over, his body elongating and his face moulding into massive jaws. His limbs disappeared when he felt himself being launched upwards and propelled in the air by his massive, beating wings. He grew and grew until he exploded though the walls of his room and lifted by huge wings into the skies about Ylisse. A defeaning roar like the sound of thunder escaped his parted jaws as Robin felt Grima taking over almost completely. The Fell Dragon began circling the kingdom, as Robin and Grima felt themselves becoming one, twisted entity. He heard Grima speak to him; 'Jøìñ më Rõbïń, âñd wę wïłł mâkė thém påÿ!' Then, without consent from his vessel, Grima took full control and swooped down toward a figure standing outside his bedroom. Robin watched in slow motion as destroyed the tower in one hit, and watched in anguish as he saw Chrom, seconds away from death with an expression of pure terror on his face..... 

As soon as Chrom heard strangled yells and some weird ass sounds coming from Robin's bedchambers he burst thought the door to find Robin himself on the floor, shaking violently and yelling out incoherent words and even saying things like 'I can't win...' and 'it's over,'. Chrom didn't know what to do. He so badly wanted to just run over there and pull Robin out of his dream, but he didn't want his presence distressing the shivering man even more. He was at a loss of what to do until he heard Robin murmuring his name in such a heartbreaking, soft, dismal and terrified voice that Chrom could not help it but instinctively pull the shivering and unstable albino into his arms once more. He whispered to Robin that he's here, that he's not dead, that Robin hasn't killed anyone. Some of these words were merely repeated in Grimas deadly voice: 'Į'M HĒRÊ!¡ Į'M ÑØT DĒÅD..…' but Chrom continued to whisper reassuringly into Robins ear for several minutes, leaning against Robins throbbing head and giving the occasional kiss to the fluffy white hair, and successfully managed to coax Robin back into reality. Robin sat there, shaking and gasping and crying as he continued to hear Grima tell him that he will not win this battle, while reassuring himself that Chrom is the one holding him protectively. Robin did not want Chrom to let go for anything, lest he be drawn back into his nightmares. 

Chrom sat with the weeping tactician in his arms, cuddling him protectively and uttering calming words. He kept kissing the others forehead as the effects of Robins hallucination began to slowly wear off. Chrom began rocking him back and forth, coaxing a soft murmur from Robin. Chrom was barely able to catch his sentence, but he said something like, 'Thank you, his grip is less strong when you are here...' Chrom felt warmth fill his being as it dawned upon him that he Wa helping Robin, even if it was the mere deed of waking Robin up before he hurt himself again. Chrom couldn't help but blush when Robin finally opened his eyes and stared straight at him, realisation of the situation smacking him square in the face. Here he was, in his tacticians bedroom, rocking him and kissing him like a child. Chrom felt the need to explain himself, but before he could, he was hushed by Robin as he planted a firm yet gentle kiss on his lips. 

It was at this moment that Robin realised that he was in love with Chrom. Yes, they were both men. Yes, Chrom was the exhalt and had an image to maintain. Yes, the relationship between a commander and a tactician was always meant to be platonic and professional. But Chrom was the only person in the world of whom he could feel entirely safe with. He was maybe the only one to get him through his insanity even. Robin was never chromplete (I'm sorry I had to there was no choice) without his other half by his side. When he came up from his nightmare being surrounded in darkness he found himself surrounded in Chrom, and for the first time in ages, Robin really felt at ease. But there, in the back of his mind he knew Robin might lose it the second Chrom lets go, and all sense of worth he might have salvaged in this beautiful moment would vanish in an instant. So Robin tries to make the most of what he could work with. Robin was met with a lovely surprise as he felt Chrom deepen the kiss. Warmth and even happiness, which is something Robin hasn't felt in a long time, rushed through him as they stay interlocked in their kiss for quite some time, Chrom intertwining his fingers through Robins soft white locks and Robins hand cupping his lovers cheek. After a while their lips seperate, but Robin still keeps a firm hold on Chrom. He whispered to Chrom what he thinks is extremely vital. 'Don't let go...'*

{§ I, disgusted by the contact, remained at the back of his consciousness. That was until I had an idea. He is unaware that I still exist, and he thinks I am but a mere result of mental trauma, but no. I am real. I'm still alive. Naga lied, and I am coming back. Now, that both his aura and the aura of that wretched prince are intertwined, I can try to take over both of their minds....§}

Grima was so caught up in his plan that he didn't realise he was too weak to take the aura that was surrounded in Naga. Chrom, as Grima so foolishly forgot, was of the blood of Naga. The presence of touch in this way was just as effective as fly repellent on Grima (as if fly repellent works but stil ssssshhhh). For this reason Robin could hear Grima screaming in his mind for trying to take over the blessed aura. Robin reminded Chrom not to let go, because Robin now knew for sure that he needed the presence of his lover more than ever. Chrom kept his arms firmly wrapped around his tactician, until he decided to pick Robin up off the ground and lay him on the bed, Robin stubbornly refusing to left go of the grip on Chroms arm. Chrom lay next to him, an arm now wrapped around relaxing shoulders, facing the other man. Chrom pressed his lips against Robins again for a brief moment before pulling back just a little bit to say something he should have said long ago; 'I love you' 

Robin responded by kissing him back, and for the first time ever Robin felt the wonders of real elation.

As Grima recoiled at the close bond and affection those two shared, Robin and Chrom kissed and passionately for a solid hour, only pausing a few times to catches their breath, before diving back in for more. When Chrom finally pulled away from in exhaustion, Robin began to moan and beg for his comfort and presence and pleaded for Chrom to stay and never let go. Chrom in response snuggled up against his new found lover and before long, they were both sleeping, curled up together. Later that night, Frederick and Lissa stopped by to check up on Robin and found the two sleeping together like puppies. Neither of them knowing how to respond, they both slipped back out of the room, Lissa smiling for the first time in days and giggling while Fredrick struggled to keep a straight face while wondering how the rest of Ylisse would react if they ever found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Draykø: He should have whispered
> 
> "Stab me with your sword daddy..."
> 
> TuckØ: yes XD
> 
> "It's free real estate"
> 
>  
> 
> By the way the stab me with yo sword daddy is based off TuckØ spamming Draykø with fan art of Chrom stabbing Robin and TuckØ always captioning it 'Oh yes daddy' and 'stab me with yo sword daddy' because TuckØ is a fucking weirdo.
> 
>  
> 
> Robin stab me with your Christmas tree


	6. "(Un)protective spells for self defence" aka holy shit Robin you dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After figuring out that Chrom can't constantly be in his presence the entire time, Robin tries a new strategy.
> 
> It doesn't work. At all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin I thought u were smarts

No nightmares tonight. Robin didn't get any nightmares tonight. No senseless death or murder of close ones or destroying of towns or anything. Chrom didn't die tonight. This is why for the first time since he first started feeling the wrath of Grima (years ago), Robin woke up with hope. Maybe he could pull through his insanity after all. Robin felt so comfortable in the arms of his newfound lover. He nuzzled his face into Chroms chest of which Robin was lying on. He smiled. He feels a hand absent mindedly petting the white locks on his throbbing head, and he responds by tightening the loving grip around the other mans waist. That's when they hear Frederick knocking on the door of Robins room.

'Milord. As I presume you are still in there from last night, I suggest you get ready for today; the nobles want to catch up on prior meetings you've missed.' The deep voice sounds from outside the door, that Chrom doesn't remember closing. A grunt sounds from Chroms throat in response. Robin turns his face away from Chroms chest and looks at the door, panicky settling in his stomach. 'Robin, make sure that milord is ready for his meeting by noon, preferably not still in here.' the lieutenant adds, maybe hinting at something neither of them know or cared. The two of them listen to Fredricks armour clacking away from the door as Robin realises that he can't keep physical contact with Chrom forever; he's still an exhalt with high expectations, and Robin would just need to find out how to cope with Grima without his lover being constantly by his side.

With that being said, Robin felt part of him leave when Chrom finally worked up the energy to pull himself away from the comforting presence of the other and assume to his duties. It was like half of him was torn away when he watched Chrom neaten himself up and leave, not without a sneaky kiss, of course. As Chrom left, Robin sat there for a while, doing his best to ignore the slowly growing voice on his head. Then he had an idea to occupy himself, and got up and left the room. He headed toward the library, where he knew he would find his tomes. He flipped through book after book, trying to find any warding spells he could use *no not the healer ward staff thing wtf who even uses those*, in the hopes he could find something to stave off Grima and keep him at bay. He finally came across an old tome titled in a strange language he didn't even know he could read*; "Protective Spells and Self Defence". He found a spell that specialised in keeping spirits at bay. He was sceptical about using this sort of magic because he was used to using offensive magic his entire life, so he couldn't know how this would go. He didn't exactly know what Grima was at this point either, but he really can't be any more than a spirit, can he. The mistake that the tactician made was that he did not think about how Grima had already integrated himself into Robins consciousness, and that even thought that was not how Naga said it would be, Grima and Robin are one once more, so trying to banish Grima would probably give a similar effect as to when they were both killed to end the war. Thusly, Robin foolishly chanted the incantation of the spell, before a flash of red and searing hot pain filled his body, pulling a loud and agonised shriek from his mouth. He was no longer in the library, and instead surrounded in bright red as he listened to a deafening roar mingling with the sound of pained laughter. 

Robin collapsed as his soul began self destructing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *thabes (if u hav finished sov [which we haven't cos we don't even have the game yet] then u may or may not get the reference)


	7. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only time Thotja will ever be useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long we got a shishtonne of work to do

The pain was unlike Robin had ever experienced before. He didn't know what anything was anymore. What was real and not real. What the meaning of feeling and hearing and seeing was. What love and hate and anger and happiness was. His mind was just a red void that was sucking everything that Robin knew from his mind, including Grima. The roar was deafening and the laughter was insanity. Robin didn't know or care if the laughter was coming from himself or from something else. Or if it was laughter at all. Or what laughter is....

Then, flashes of past nightmares and visions shoots through Robins line of limited senses. He witnesses himself as an evil being killing an entire army of somewhat close ones. He believes to be seeing a destroyed kingdom from above. He monitors the pain of others, sons and daughters of Naga. He witnesses the killing of his father. He hears the last words That hi s belo. Ved. C h r o m. śã įd. ;

"Promise me you'll escape from this place. Please......... Go."

The pain remained but his senses and mind were back in place as he sees a blurry image of a feminine dark mage standing above him, fingers splayed out in front of her.

Leave it to Tharja to be the only one seeing Robin like this, let alone knowing the counter spell.

 

 

 "...Robin?"

Robin tries to answer but can't. He's lost the ability to speak, or move even. So he uses his eyes to speak the message his voice can't.

_Help me._

"That was beyond foolish, Robin. I was scared. You scared me, and you know that is not something many people can do. What would be of us if we lost our beloved tactician?" Tharja's voice now took on a purring tone, of which Robin would usually be disgruntled by. But Robin is in no state to feel much emotion. All he wanted was the pain to go away. Now. Not to recede very slowly like it was doing now. 

When Robin didn't respond to her comment, Tharja tells him to stay put as she goes to fetch Lissa, or Maribelle, or whoever was closest and could get to her broken tactician quickest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be disjointed asf because we are slowly dying of overwork due to other stuff :))


	8. Vague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin's consciousness is vague and so is this chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna give Robin a get well card rn 
> 
>  
> 
> Also I figured out how to use rich text yes I'm stupid I know

The pain had recided to almost nothingness after about two hours after the encounter with Tharja. But that didn't help much anyway because the event that had just took place has already left Robin more broken than he was to begin with. His consciousness fades in and out of existence. He finds himself in what he thinks is the infirmary staring into the pale sky blue eyes of Lissa. Next the he knows he's hearing feminine tears and low incantations. Then his headache has disappeared completely and Chrom reappears, wearing fresh and crisp concern on his facial features. Robin still hasn't gained the ability to talk or move, so all he can do is stare into the eyes of his lover and then accept a soft kiss from the latter. Chrom knows of Robin's condition, so instead of forcing questions upon the incapacitated tactician, he busies himself by making himself tea and a warmer for Robin to warm him up. 

That's when Robin felt it. A massive pang to the head and a foreboding presence he forgot had left his being. Grima took a minute before chanting;

"Šęē? Ÿøû çåñ ńêvęr ëščãpė....!" 

Robin wants to call out to Chrom but he can't. It's only a matter of time before Grima pulls him back under again.

As this happens, Chrom noticed something different to Robin than the vague state he was in just a minute ago. About his eyes. They were clouded just a minute ago, but suddenly they were bright and alert. Chrom watched in fascination as he gave Robin the warmer. He took his eyes away from Robins for a split second, and when he looked again Robins pupils had shrunk to dots and his Iris had lost it's shine. Alarmed, Chrom called his sister over, who was sorting healer stuff in the other room.

"Lissa! Get over here, something is wrong with Robin!” 

Lissa came hurrying over and gasped at the state of Robin's eyes, which kinda creeped her out a bit. She checked his pulse and withdrew at how irregular and fast it was. He was breathing heavily. 

"I... I don't know Chrom. It's like...he's having a nightmare with his eyes open! Either that...or he's possessed. But I don't think he is because when your possessed your pulse slows down....?" She said in a shaky and vague voice. Her confusion just added to Chrom's worry.

"What can you do?" He asked rather harshly.

"I don't know! I can't wake him up 'cause he's already conscious!" She replied just as harshly.

"But you're a healer for gods sake!" 

"Shut up, Chrom. You know yelling at me isn't gonna help Robin."

Chrom glanced at Robin, who's panicked eyes seemed to be boring into him. Even though this put Chrom to more unease, he sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry Lissa. It's just..." Chrom hesitated and bit his lip,"What if he doesn't recover? What would we do then?"

Lissa was silent because she was trying to fight back tears again. Chrom sighed once more and slumped next to Robin's bed, gently stroking his hand and murmuring comforting words to his tactician.


	9. See? You can never escape!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh so that was what the pang in Robin's head was...
> 
> This is a really short chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quality structure right here.
> 
> Sorry this took so long there's an amazing thing called school and procrastination.  
> -TuckØ

_What in the name of the divine dragons just happened?!_

 

Grima saw only darkness. Something was wrong. Why couldn't he see? Ah. His vessel, where is he? Was he...dead? Surely a mortal being like him couldn't survive such a brutal curse. All Grima remembered was pain. A thought; it must have been an attempt to put him back to slumber. Grima is now living in a cross between wakefulness in a realm that contains no living being, and slumber in a realm contains all living beings, doomed an evil spirit to traverse the unwelcoming darkness. An idea; Grima can come back? Back once again in the living world in his six winged glory to turn the living world into one similar to the world of the dead. Roadblock: Grima still needs his vessel. Spread his consciousness out to the entire plain, locate any mortals in his vicinity. Curious, he is in a sort of parallel dimension, intertwining with the mortal world in slumber. Multiple life forces were there, but without the blood, flesh and heart he so desired, he could not take over them. That was until he saw it. Vessel! A miracle and a curse that his vessel survived such dark magic. How interesting. Once again the soul of the Fell Dragon and his vessel are united. This time he would push his vessel a little farther....

 

 

That's when Robin felt it, a massive pang to the head and the foreboding presence he forgot had left his being. Grima took a minute before chanting.

 

'Šęē? Ÿøû çäń ñēvér ėščåpē.....!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No that realm thing is not entirely canon but that would be pretty cool.
> 
> Technically the parallel dimension is just the minds of those who are asleep, and Robin was knocked out cold so he counted.


	10. Recover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin is feeling a little bit better and Chrom is feeling a little bit protective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I am not going to apologise for a full description of Robin's eyes they are beautiful fight me -TuckØ

The hand on his had an immediate relief on the tactician. Robin still couldn't call out to Chrom and at that point he doubted he ever will again. But knowing that Chrom still worried for him, ached for him, and would still stay with him even if Robim was completely incapacitated, made Robin's heart melt. It relieved them both greatly that Robin even managed to move his head in the slightest to lean against his lovers arm. When Chrom took notice of this he began to stroke his soft hair, continuing to murmur just as soft words of comfort to his broken lover. The constriction and pain in the mans eye had mostly left, leaving a little bit of panick and weariness in its wake, and Chrom could then fully appreciate how beautiful his significant other' sees were. His irises were a dark chocolate brown, and lightening slightly around the pupils. These mysterious and dark eyes contrasted perfectly with his innocent white hair, which was currently falling in and around the dark eyes. Chrom noticed the curious thing about Robin's face that seemed to really annoy Lissa; how his eyelashes were the same colour of his eyes and not his hair. Robin had once theorised it might have something to do with his relativity to Validar, though it was never certain. Never the less, Chrom personally loved it, and every single part of Robin's face...

Chrom felt a pang of embarrassment and shame when he realized how long he was gawking at Robin, taking advantage of his weakened state. But Robin didn't mind at all. The longer the two stared into each other's eyes, the more at ease he felt. However, Grima was still doing his uttermost to make his vessel suffer, and the taunts that Robin thought had ceased beforehand were coming back to him. Grima was doing enough to make Robin hallucinate yet, but he could hear the dragon telling him that this little reunion will end, and when it does, so will Robin's conscience. Robin couldn't care less at the moment though, all he could do was just bask in the warmth of his lover and ignore Grima.

 

 

Chrom watched over Robin like a hawk for the next few days. Wherever Robin went, Chrom did too, where his duties allowed it of course. His actions vividly reminded him of Frederick's behavior around himself. Most times Chrom would be directly at Robin's side, watching over him and being in his presence in case something happened. And sometimes he didn't. But he would lurk in the shadows (just like Tharja, Chrom thought bitterly)as advised by his little sister, and his lieutenant. According to them, not being by his side at all times is a good way to make sure that the tactician could still cope by himself, seeing as he only just managed to regain the ability to speak and move. This fact alone broke the prince's heart. He knew Robin was still Robin, but the fact that even though Naga had told them that if Robin regained his usual self, Robin would be Robin, with no trace of Grima left in him. But she had lied. Robin and Grima were still one, and Chrim could tell how much Robin was struggling to stay Robin. It troubled Chrom to an unexplainable extent. Chrom got deeply unsatisfied the statements coming from his tactician that everything was okay. It was not okay. Something was deeply wrong. The reality of this situation hit him hardest one night, when he had a nightmare. A real, vivid nightmare....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters are way too short lol
> 
> The next chapter is gonna be even shorter sike


	11. Chrom has a nightmare now lol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back bitches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait was busy being dead inside

Chrom opened his eyes, but all he could see was white. A plain, unearthly white that seemed almost spectral. He tried to move but couldn’t. He tried to speak but couldn’t. Suddenly Frederick appeared in front of him, a stark contrast to the white. He was holding someone hostage in his grip, yanking them by the hair. White hair. It almost blended in with everything else around the three. Chrom's heart skipped a beat. He knew who Frederick was dragging. He tried to yell out to Frederick who was advancing towards him dragging the hostage with him. He tried to yell “Frederick! What are you doing with Robin?” But his voice did something else. Instead he heard his own voice greet Frederick pleasantly, unbidden. Chrom tried to speak again, but no words would come out. He couldn’t control when or what he spoke...

 

Frederick stood right in front of his lord now and addressed him formally. 

“Greetings, Milord. I have but a question to ask.” He said. Chrom's voice, without consent, replied “Sure, Frederick.”

”Well this disgusting excuse of a creature was found lurking in the castle earlier today. Have you any idea who he is?” Frederick hissed, eyeing who Chrom knew was Robin. Robin looked at the Prince pleadingly, and Chrom tried to step forward to help but couldn’t. He tried to cry out to him but he couldn’t. Without permission, he responded with a simple resolute “No”. Chrom’s stomach dropped and he felt himself break into a cold sweat as Robin looked at him in betrayal. 

“Well then Milord, I supposed we would need to get rid of him. He looks like a sort of Plegian Spy, so any ideas?” Frederick said with a hint of malice in his voice. Chrom, knowing what was going to happen next, desperately tried to yell, tried to move, tried to do anything to stop what was going to become but he couldn’t. 

“Kill him.” 

Chrom screamed in his own mind only.

And it was simple as that. Frederick, in one inhuman movement, lifted Robin off the ground in a strong chokehold. Robin screamed and tried desperately to pry Frederick's hands off him and breathe but alas he couldn’t. Frederick nodded coldly to his lord, who began to move without his permission once again. As Chrom internally screamed at Frederick to stop, he drew his Falchion, while he watched Frederick give Robin a cold and cruel stare. He stepped forward with his sword out, unbidden. He aimed it at the wretched tactician, unbidden. And then he plunged Falchion deep into the chest of his lover, unbidden. Robin screamed. And then silence. 

 

Frederick disappeared, and Robin's body fell limply to the white nothing of a ground in a pool of his own blood. Suddenly, as if a spell had been broken, Chrom regained control of his body. He fell dizzy to the floor next to his tactician, his eyes a blur of red and white. Too much red. Too much white. He could hear a laugh in the distance. It shook him to the core. Grima’s laugh.

Chrom collapsed on top of his bleeding lover and cried and cried for forgiveness. In desperation he grabbed his sword and-

_Is this what would have happened if I never found him in that field?_

Chrom woke with a start with tears in his eyes and a yell pulled out of his throat. He was so scared.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol short chapter again

**Author's Note:**

> 5th july: haha 69 hits 
> 
>  
> 
> Very mature TuckØ very mature


End file.
